The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 April 2019
23:51-36 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:52-12 Akumi has braces and glasses and she barely has hair OMG 23:52-52 You sure? 23:53-06 So I sat quietly, i agreed politely 23:53-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:53-27 Hmph, these Content Moderators did nothing. 23:53-43 I see it all, i see it now 23:53-43 I got the eye of the tiger, everyone 23:54-24 I sort of feel as if every staff should be involved in the community and RP. 23:54-32 wow saw something so beautiful 23:55-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:55-04 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:56-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:56-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:57-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:58-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:58-10 Tall Men With Feelings 23:58-15 Lesbian Request Denied 00:02-20 Yeah. 00:02-24 @ South. 00:02-35 omg south has a lesbien request denied 00:02-42 Ironic. 00:02-47 *syde 00:02-48 So? 00:02-50 Why would I care? 00:02-51 Stay with me, CS65 00:03-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:03-17 I feel as if C.Syde65 should stay next administration reviews. 00:03-27 He makes constructive edits every day, and consistently discusses and roleplays. 00:03-32 Such is needed in an administrator. 00:03-35 Now, let's get to Roleplaying. 00:03-42 Sam Smith is jus' a weird person 00:03-47 hello messangr of heavens 00:03-53 Syde your turn to reply remember not to mention the light in the reply yet its not suppose to mentioned until after she sees the painting of it. 00:04-02 MoH has been infected 00:04-17 Let's check this MoH reply. 00:04-19 Okay, I'll check the RP. 00:04-22 infected? 00:04-31 wow by your kidz 00:04-57 ? 00:05-28 Once upon a time, Spongebob thought Squidward was hiding Krabby patties. 00:05-29 You need to stop having crushes on everyone, MCR 00:05-31 ~ MoH 00:05-37 He decided to destroy Squidward's house, but he found no Patties, 00:05-41 but said "Mission Accomplished" 00:05-58 The story of Iraq. 00:06-01 Still confused 00:06-12 I'm jus' way too good about goodbyes 00:07-10 omg tkf remember when you said "Spongebobvstheloudhouse, you are going to get banned" 00:07-13 thats soo funney now 00:07-27 Not really. 00:08-51 Humor's up to interpretation. 00:08-54 Syde tell me when you reply 00:09-00 or just ping me 00:09-17 I will. I won't reply immediately though since I have food to eat. 00:09-20 SS78 is soo quit 00:09-22 quiet 00:11-14 And you’re so annoyingly talkative. 00:11-26 Steven let out a confused "Er...", baffled at his sister's bewilderment to the war. The war dictated nearly all aspects of your life, and the war's progress was always the most important happenings of the day. "The war right now, the war against demons and such, of course." He began making up thoughts and wild speculations in his mind. "Perhaps she has some sort of memory problem? I..." He went over the details in his head. For a moment, perhaps briefly, he considered checking up on her in his lab. But for now, he could only wait for her response. 00:11-41 Let's just make SF Steven. 00:12-05 Why? 00:12-24 CS65 is immature 00:12-31 No. 00:12-43 wow 00:13-18 Let’s also make SF Chris. 00:13-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:14-11 @ Korra. 00:14-11 Smart. 00:14-32 Review my reply. 00:14-46 Review the reply NOW! 00:14-48 It's good. 00:14-59 I asked why. 00:15-11 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:15-15 Obv meme. 00:15-20 C.Syde65, 00:15-24 do you want to add that-- 00:15-25 kk 00:15-26 Besides, his reply will just be copypasted to the RP anyways. 00:22-51 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:23-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:24-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:24-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:24-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:24-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:25-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:26-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-48 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:33-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:33-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:34-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:34-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:34-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:35-19 B to the A to the N to G 00:35-38 T to the K to the F 00:36-04 Wtf. 00:36-12 Wtf, Spongey 00:36-14 huh 00:36-23 omg didnt realise how innapropret that is 00:36-37 ya think 00:36-46 wow quoted nicki minaj and then i did tkf's letter 00:36-59 Sure. 00:37-04 Uh. 00:37-18 Uhhh. 00:37-32 omg tHIS IS SOO funney 00:38-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:38-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:39-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:40-16 Lmao 00:40-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:40-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:42-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:44-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:45-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:46-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:46-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:47-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-03 I wish to understudy the following: 00:48-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-13 Chris Wellington, Savannah Whitesmith, Steven. 00:48-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:49-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-40 Sure. 00:49-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:50-04 I am sorry to say, 00:50-12 wow my reputation is once againe destroyed 00:50-17 but I feel as if certain roleplayers are holding the roleplay back from its maximum potential. 00:51-20 I agree. 00:51-33 OMG this roleplay is soo borin' 00:51-38 no originality 00:52-03 I feel as if an understudy should be brequired. 00:53-31 KGB is inviting his 13 year old friends into the server omg 00:58-14 B to the A to the N to the G 00:58-32 wow this is now my meme 00:58-38 Mid tier meme. 00:59-01 Sure 00:59-08 SF and I gonna go to Discord and find us a bruh. 01:00-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:00-31 One second, I gonna go do a quickie. 01:00-40 Kk. 01:01-13 Just ping him. 01:01-39 Taylor Swift's songs jus' made me deaf 01:02-01 I did yesterday. 01:02-03 YOU do it today. 01:02-12 Let's do an MoH e-fam and show a united front. 01:02-26 wow don't do that to MoH's e-fam 01:02-31 wow 01:03-07 Oh it's so sad to think about the good times, You And I 01:04-48 https://prnt.sc/ndxz50 01:05-02 wow spong 01:05-19 My Lesbien Request Denied 01:06-19 Piper Chapman is weird tkf 01:06-29 Sure. 01:07-00 Truly was nice to see Mr. 2 active on TDLD today. 01:07-30 The animals, the animals, the cage is full, the day is new, and everybody's waitin', waitin' on you and you got time tkf 01:07-51 Kk. 01:07-56 Poor SBVTLH. 01:08-05 Ruined by Madiyunu propaganda. Turned into a lesbien. 01:08-07 What Happened To Her 01:08-09 Turned into bbigSpongey. 01:08-18 omg thats not what turned me into spongey 01:08-25 turned me into Loud 01:08-49 wow 01:09-19 I am crying soo much tears 'cause of lesbien request denied 01:10-44 omg watchin' oitnb and i have screenshots wtf 01:10-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:11-04 I got thick skin, and an elastic heart 01:11-16 What is This From 01:11-26 Back 01:11-27 omg its just like the stuff you say 01:11-38 B to the A to the N to the G 01:11-40 That's why I said it :) 01:11-44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWZGAExj-es 01:11-50 A little bit of black and a little bit of pink 01:11-50 but aint nothing little bout this 01:12-03 omg i listened to that but it's not soo good 01:12-05 I hate Sia. 01:12-11 HUH 01:12-20 Cheap Thrills is amazin' 01:12-39 I'd say I like that song the best out of all her songs 01:12-45 I don't like Cheap Thrills that much 01:12-53 Sia is crap. 01:12-55 Especially when it was overplayed on the radio 01:12-56 wow chandelier 01:13-03 Chandelier is ok too 01:13-19 Chandelier is soo overrated 01:13-37 I hated Chandelier. 01:13-54 wow why would you hate chandelier its not good but its not annoying 01:16-26 omg i think its time to announce this 01:16-26 We gonna roleplay nonestop! 01:16-36 FUCK! 01:16-38 We just need MoH and CS to RP. 01:16-39 i will not be in for the next 4 monthz 01:16-47 i am gonnr be in prison 01:16-52 Good. 01:17-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-30 Ah, Quinty. 01:17-30 We gonna RP. 01:17-45 omg rp like this 01:17-45 /me rps 01:18-13 A little bit of black and a little bit of pink 01:18-13 but aint nothing little bout this 01:18-26 /me gives Korra some cake 01:18-40 I roleplayed. 01:19-27 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:19-36 korra's weeb pic is back 01:19-44 Black and pink make dark pink. Or in some cases purple. 01:19-45 omg 01:20-37 User:Madiyunu 01:20-48 wow 01:21-42 https://orange-is-the-new-black.fandom.com/wiki/User:Madiyunu 01:21-44 omg 01:22-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~